Deathfire Grasp
Deals 15% of target champion's maximum health in magic damage and applies the debuff, Doom. Doom amplifies all magic damage that champion takes by 20% for 4 seconds. 90 second cooldown (750 range). |menu = Magic > Ability Power Magic > Cooldown Reduction |buy = ( ) |sell = |code = 3128 }} Deathfire Grasp was a legendary item in League of Legends.Deathfire Grasp's item page at Leagueoflegends.com Recipe |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 120 ability power = 2610g * 10% cooldown reduction = 317g ** Total Gold Value = 2927g * is gold efficient. * For the item to be gold efficient, the active must be worth at least 173g. Similar Items Notes The activated damage triggered on-ability effects, such as and spell vamp, and was treated as a single-target spell for the purpose of these effects. It does not apply champion-specific effects (such as ). The Doom debuff could be removed with . Strategy * It was best used to initiate fights, as it amplified all subsequent magic damage the target takes. It was worth noting that that the damage amplifier would increase magic damage dealt from all sources, not just the holder of Deathfire Grasp. * was a great choice on burst mages who had the potential to kill enemies in a single spell combo, such as and . * was a better option when more than one member of a team dealt primarily magic damage, such as an AP support. Trivia * When was originally added, it was far too powerful on certain champions and was removed and reworked into its current iteration. ** Its previous behavior has now been reinstated and slightly modified into . * In the V1.0.0.61 patch, the item was reimplemented with a new functionality. * , , (now called ), and were released as a quartet of "sister items" that share similar features, specifically having an active ability and a gold-generating item in their recipe.Developer Diary: Developing Activatable Items at Leagueoflegends.com * Abilities that caused you to deal increased damage also increase the damage dealt by (e.g. and ). ** Also, Deathfire Grasp's debuff "Doom" stacked additively with other sources of percentile received damage amplification (for example, ) ** However it stacked multiplicatively with all sources of percentile dealt damage amplification (for example, and ), as long as the incoming damage was magical. * This item was removed because, while originally intended as a way to allow AP assassins and burst mages to deal with tanks, was actually used most of time to completery obliterate squishy champions without allowing them a chance to survive, even forcing champions like into a playstyle that wasn't originally intended for them. As such, Riot removed Deathfire Grasp to allow them to better balance burst mages and AP assassins. They created to replace Deathfire Grasp as the go-to item for burst APs. Patch History + + 880g = 3300g (from 3000g) * Ability power increased to 120 from 100 V1.0.0.152: * New recipe: + + 965g. * Item cost increased to 3000g from 2600g. * Combine cost reduced to 965g from 975g. * Ability power increased to 100 from 80. * Now grants +15% cooldown reduction. * NEW Active: Deals 15% of target champion's maximum health in magic damage (down from 15% of target's current health + 5% per 100 AP ), then amplifies all magic damage they take by 20% for 4 seconds. 60 second cooldown. V1.0.0.150: * No longer grants Cooldown Reduction. * Active base damage reduced to 15% current Health from 25%. * Ability Power ratio increased to 5% per 100 Ability Power from 4%. V1.0.0.139: * Now builds out of and . * Total cost reduced to 2600g from 2610g. * Now grants 80 ability power and 15% cooldown reduction, instead of 60 ability power, 12 MP5, and 15% cooldown reduction. * Active cast range increased to 750 from 650. * Active base damage changed to 25% + 4% per 100 AP of target's current health, instead of 30% + . * Tooltip now updates dynamically. V1.0.0.114: * Fixed a tooltip bug. V1.0.0.63 * Ability power reduced to 60 from 65. * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 10 from 15. * Active ability maximum health percent damage increased to 30% from 25%. * Active ability power ratio increased to from 3%. V1.0.0.61: Re-added. * Recipe: (765g) + (1245g) + 600g. * Unique passive: 15% cooldown reduction. * Unique active: Deals magic damage to target champion equal to 25% of their current health (+3.0% per 100 Ability Power) with a minimum of 200 damage. 1 minute cooldown. V0.9.25.24: Added, removed shortly after. * ** Unique passive: When you hit a unit with a spell, you damage it for 10% of their current health (5% for multi target spells). Deals reduced damage if your last cast was fewer than 4 seconds ago. }} References cs:Deathfire Grasp de:Griff des Todesfeuers es:Garra de la Muerte Ígnea fr:Bracelet de Feu Mortel pl:Objęcie Ognia ru:Deathfire Grasp zh:冥火之拥 Category:Removed items